


Todd's First Christmas

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Rodney is teaching Todd about gift giving, though what does Todd really want for Christmas.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Evan Lorne, John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merry Wraithmas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts).



**Todd had been a member of Colonel John Sheppherd's gate team, since they had captured him and given him a choice. Try Carson's formula or be locked away on earth in a cell till he died of hunger. It wasn't a difficult choice and lately he was getting bored of his peoples plans, for galactic domination.**

**Todd had been a member of the team for little under a year, getting on well with John, Rodney and Teyla. Though the Setedan Ronan was still a problem, regularly reminding him he was far from human. Now cured of his appetite for human life, he was trusted and valued for his suggestions and actions in the field. The slit in his hand was a constant reminder of what he had been, as was his wraith looks. He had kind of hoped he'd look more human, he still had his strength and fighting skills which he'd been glad of. The pointed teeth tended to scare the humans though, which now was no longer his goal.**

**He wore a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, black fitted leather trousers and a black t-shirt that had a picture of a man biting the head of a bat. John had laughed when he asked why but he said it wasn't real just part of a music video. When he had asked what a music video was, he'd shown him many and there were no men eating bats.**

**Human life confused him a lot, though he wanted to fit in so he didn't ask too many question. He just observed, made up his own ideas about things and tried to act correctly. Though he still got things wrong from time to time, causing him to get told off a lot.**

**He wanted to teach that Setedan a lesson but that would be frowned on, so he wound him up constantly instead. He had to have some fun, so why not the man that Rodney called caveman.**

"Hey Todd" said a voice, as he looked up to see Rodney sat opposite him in the canteen

"What?" he said

"So did you listen to a word i said or were you in your own world"

"In my own world Rodney, it's a frequent place at the moment" he sighed. "That's a lot of food on your plate, you eating for two?"

"Where did you hear that?" asked Rodney

"Carson, i watched a baby being born the other day at the Athosian camp. It was disgusting, looked like the woman's insides were..."

"Todd, i am eating" he snapped. looking a little green

"It was a joke, though if you ate less and worked out more you wouldn't be so soft round the middle."

"I am not soft" he scowled, "if you were friendlier you wouldn't always be alone."

"Think its how i look, not how i act. You people are very fixed on appearances, that's one thing i have learnt."

"Can you blame them, your kind has terrorised this galaxy for a long time."

"Want to terrorise Kavanagh later?" smirked Todd

"Good idea, he was so annoying today and he kept saying his ideas were better then mine. What an arrogant..."

"Isn't there a saying about a kettle calling a pot black?" asked Todd

"Very funny, it's not arrogant when it is true" sniffed Rodney

**Dr Rodney Mckay was a very clever human, one of the smartest Todd had ever come across. He had heard how he planned to offer him his life to save his sisters, there was a brave man behind his cowardly facade. Then John had practically guilted that man, into giving himself to Todd to feed on instead and he knew then that John and Rodney shared a close bond.**

Dr Mckay came a high pitched voice, as he rolled his eyes.

"Dr Ku..."

"I told you it's Miko and i am off to earth for Christmas, so i came to give you your present."

"My present" he said

"Yes, though..." she held some mistletoe and he scowled

"No ones looking" she grinned, "I promise not to tell anyone else."

He glanced round and hoped the present was worth this, as she kissed him fully on the mouth. Todd grinned, as she handed over the box and scurried away.

"What?" snapped Rodney

"You in a relationship with your female scientist?" he asked

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"Well you kissed her, isn't she your mate?"

Rodney snorted into his coffee, as he looked up at Todd.

"Maybe you should ask Carson, he may have a better way to explain human relationships."

"Ok, i will"

"Did i hear mae name being mentioned?" asked Carson, coming over with John as they sat down.

"Rodney said you will be best to ask about human relationships, why Miko kisses Rodney but they aren't mates."

"Miko kissed you, oh yes it's Christmas" said John

"Christmas?" asked Todd

**Dr Carson Beckett, the man with the funny accent and he probably had never killed anything in his life. Todd didn't know how to take his kindness, often he just didn't think of it. From the moment Todd was held prisoner, Carson made sure that he had everything he wanted and would come to talk to him. He persuaded him to look for his humanity, to trust in them and eventually become part of the team. He was regularly persuaded by Carson to talk about his life on the hive and if he had any worries or concerns.**

Carson had launched into a long explanation about Christmas, a time for families and friends to be together and show each other that they cared. About gift giving, Christmas trees and traditions.

"Do you love Christmas Carson?" asked Todd

"Aye i do, it is a wee bit sad i canae be at home but i ave my second family ere."

"That's nice Carson" said John, "right Rodney"

Whatever Sheppherd, your not exactly Mr Family man yourself"

"Nae need ta be rude Rodney" said Carson

"Maybe you should teach Todd about the tradition of gift giving" said John, "I am sure Elisabeth will think it's a good idea."

"She would if you suggest it, leaders pet" snapped Rodney

"Ok i am going" smirked Carson, "places to be"

"Another date Carson, you will be earning my title as the kirk of Atlantis" smirked John

"Unlike youse John i donae jump in ta bed on mae first date, i like ta court and woo mae dates."

"Court and woo" laughed Rodney, "what century are you living in?"

"Youse cheeky gits, the pair of youse. Goodnight to youse Todd."

He stood up and walked off, as Todd shook his head

"So, what's in the box?"

Rodney took off the lid and lifted out a huge mug, on the side was printed Certified Genius.

"Well she either wants a pay rise or she actually likes you" said John

"Well i am off to work in the lab Todd, leave me know what you want to know about gift giving tomorrow"

"I will write a list, we can discuss at breakfast."

The next morning Carson stood in line humming to himself, Rodney had heard the song somewhere else today but couldn't think where. 

"How was the date?" asked Rodney

"It was perfect" he grinned, "we ad a walk doon the pier and sat watching those glow bugs across the water. Then we finished wit a hot chocolate wit marshmallows and music in mae quarters.

"So did you get a good night kiss?" asked John, from behind them.

"It's our first date" said Carson appalled, "I am nae that easy."

"I am sure the lass would have enjoyed a kiss" said John, "just a wee peck on the cheek" 

"Youse taking the mickey laddie, cause i have ya blood tests to do this week"

"Course not Doc, just curious who you are dating."

"Tha's me ta know and no one ta find oot" he said, as they sat eating breakfast.

Todd came over with a piece of paper, as he put it down.

"Questions about gift giving" he said, as Rodney picked it up and looked down 

"This could take a while, i may need back up."

"We ave ya back lad" said Carson, as John nodded

**Todd was amused at how humans banded together, to complete a goal. Whether it was protecting each other in battle or playing a friendly game of football. He had enjoyed the football game, the competition and he was good at it. John, Rodney, Carson, Evan and him. They played against the scientist teams, the botanists and the endless military teams.**

"There all done" said Rodney, as he took the list

"Great, does anyone know when the next football competition is?" he asked

"Let's organise one for next week" said John, as everyone nodded agreeably.


	2. Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cold and a memory

There was a week till Christmas and so much to do, as Evan organised the decorating of Atlantis. John hadn't hid his glee as he passed on this job, voting to go to the mainland instead with Rodney, Ronan and Teyla for a tree.

"How is it going?" asked Elisabeth, as she came over looking round the corridors

"About one quarter is done Dr Weir and a lot more to do, especially when they return with the tree for the canteen."

"It looks great Major, listen Todd is coming to help you shortly."

"Help me what, decorate?"

"Yes he wants to learn about Christmas, teach him about something interesting that you are knowlegable about."

"Yes Dr Weir" he said, "has anyone started a Secret Santa yet?"

"Not that i know of" she said

He took out a pad of paper, writing down John, Rodney, Carson, Todd, his name and turned to Dr Weir

"You want to join the group, we need 6 people."

"Ok, sounds fun" she said.

"Meet us tonight at dinner, 7 o clock and i will explain to Todd the rules. I will tell him about the Christmas eve party, is there one organised Dr Weir."

"Not as such" she smiled, "if you'd like to organise one and tell me what we need."

"Ok, it will be the best yet and i know someone with a karaoke machine"

He rushed off as Dr Weir shook her head, she loved her job sometimes

**Sometimes though, it wasn't so good. Pictures of Kolya, the wraith and the deaths so far on Atlantis. She had a good group of people here and they deserved to be told how great they were. She needed to do a speech at the party, something uplifting to show her gratitude.**

On the mainland John and Rodney were arguing which was the best tree, as Ronan and Teyla had sat on a log looking amused at their team mates,

"Chewy, which is the best tree" said John

"Don't know he shrugged, "look the same to me."

Teyla looked round, spotting another and smiled.

"I think that one over there is better" she said, "better shape"

They both looked over and they nodded at the same time, as Ronan let out a loud snort of laughter.

"You two fight like brothers but there is a lot of love there" smiled Teyla, "i can see it."

They looked at each other, blushing slightly and then looked away quickly.

"You Atlanteans are strange" said Ronan, "if we admired someone we would just tell them or showed them on Seteda"

"I am not taking my team to bed" joked John

"Honesty is not held highly in America, though we were a lot open minded in Canada" shaking his head

"It is getting late" said John, "let's get this tree cut down and back to Atlantis. Do you reckon Lorne, will have all the decorating done?"

"I feel sorry for Evan, you give him all the impossible tasks to complete" stated Teyla.

"He achieves the impossible, he is a fine Major and will get far on Atlantis" said John, proudly

"Not bad for a grunt" put in Rodney

"Is that almost a compliment from you?" asked John

"At least he doesn't have out of control hair like you" sniped Rodney

"What has my hair ever done to you" whined John

"It existed" grinned Rodney, chucking a snowball that covered his hair in snow.

"This is war" said John, as snowballs began flying and Ronan joined in too

Teyla sighed, watching the three of them throwing snow at each other and rolling her eyes.

"When you three are finished, we should get back before you end up full of cold."

Rodney sneezed, as Teyla sighed.

"As i was saying" she said, as the tree was cut and tied beneath the jumper.

By the time they got back to the jumper bay, John and Rodney were sneezing.

"Get a hot drink and a warm shower, Ronan and i will get the tree to the canteen" said Teyla

"We better go before Carson... achoo" began Rodney

"Before Carson what lad?" asked a voice, as he came along with Evan.

John sneezed, as he tried to hide it but it came out louder.

"Oh i see" he said, "youse two infirmary now?"

"It is a cold doc, we were just on the way to get a hot shower and a hot drink."

"Youse can ave a check up and if i am happy, youse can go"

They headed off, as Carson turned to Evan. 

"Catch youse at breakfast tomorrow" he said

"Course doc, hey Colonel i will see you tomorrow at breakfast too. I have an idea to put past you and Dr Mckay too."

"What hairbrained scheme has that daft grunt..." began Rodney, as Carson clipped him round the ear.

"What was that for?" asked Rodney, rubbing his ear

"Donae be so rude ta Evan, he's worked hard today and he doesnae deserve tha. Besides he is organising a secret Santa, i think it's a good idea."

"A secret Santa" grinned John, as he sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Sheppherd use a tissue" grimaced Rodney, holding out a pack.

"So i hear Carson has Rodney and John in the infirmary" said Elisabeth, as she sat eating with Evan, Rodney and Teyla

"Yeah the snow ball fight wasn't a good idea" chuckled Ronan

"It is not funny Ronan" said Teyla, "they both have a temperature and look awful."

"I bet Carson is fussing over them more than enough" said Evan, "I will go take him some dinner because otherwise he won't eat tonight."

"That's a good idea" said Elisabeth, "the place looks great Major thank you."

"It was a team effort, thanks though"

He got up and headed over to the line, getting a tray and humming as he went.

Todd looked up at the tree, the lights and decorations and stood confused. Someone stepped next to him, as he turned to see Dr Weir.

"What are you thinking Todd?" she asked

"Your traditions are crazy, even when you explain it to me but it looks..."he paused. 

"Nice, beautiful?" she asked

"Extroadinary" he said, "i need to ask something Dr Weir."

"Ask away" she said 

"I want to look more acceptable, what frightens people when they look at me?"

"Todd i encourage everyone to be themselves here, as long as they play by the rules."

"But one thing" he said

"Your teeth Todd, it's one thing that would probably make you a lot less intimidating"

"Could Carson help me there?"

"No but i know someone who could, let's go?"

Evan approached the infirmary, as he saw Rodney and John asleep. Carson sat in the office, a mug of tea in his hand nearly tipping. He went over, taking the cup and then shook his shoulder gently.

"Carson, hey Carson wake up."

He looked up to see Evan, as he grinned and pulled his head down to his in a kiss.

"Not that it wasn't welcome but you said no kissing yet."

He stood up sharply, looking round and then he blushed

"Bloody hell Evan, i am so sorry i thought i was still dreaming."

"You were dreaming of me, even after one date doc"

"Before then Evan" he admitted, as a blush spread accross his cheeks.

Evan took his neck gently, kissing him back.

"You still think you are dreaming doc" he asked

"No because that was so much better, i think i may have to keep you"

"I have no objection but you can eat your dinner i brought you and we can have our date tomorrow as planned."

"Ok, thanks Evan"

He grinned and left, as Carson sat back and sighed.

**Carson had always struggled to make friends when he was in school, he wasn't like the other boys into sports and chasing girls. He was someone the girls liked to confide in and felt safe with, it's why he was labelled as gay. He hadn't been too bothered in getting a girl or boyfriend and with six older brothers no one dared pick on him. When he had decided to do his medical training, his family could not be prouder and he was bright enough to do it.**

**He went to Harvard, a new start and looking forward to the challenges that lay ahead. But away from his family, he was unprotected and a group picked him out after the first month. He tried to ignore them and get on with his life but they had other ideas.**

**One evening he was returning home from the library, when the attack happened which left him in hospital and fighting for his life. His brothers had come and given those responsible a hiding and his Mama had got him home, with a private doctor to get him well again. After that he was too** scared **to go out for years, he had been home tutored and did his medical training in a local hospital. He had become an assistant to a geneticist and done on site training, till he earned his PHD in Genetics.**

Carson touched his chest, feeling the scar through his top and grimaced. How would he explain this this to Evan, he really liked him but a relationship meant honesty. Bravery and courage was something a soldier stood for, he was the opposite to that and had always hid behind his brothers.

"Carson" said Rodney, as he stood in the doorway looking concerned

"Aye lad, why are youse out of bed?"

"You look terrified, are you ok?"

"Bad memories" he said, "go back ta bed Rodney"

"If you need to talk..." he began

"Nae lad, get ta bed and rest."

Rodney turned and headed back to bed, as Carson pulled out a bottle and took a quick swig. What a problem but one for tomorrow.


	3. Secret Santa

"There will be 100 people left on Atlantis, with everyone returning to earth this Christmas" said Elisabeth.

"We can shut down the parts of Atlantis tha...achoo" began Rodney and wiped his nose on a tissue.

"Here Rodney" said Teyla, pouring another cup of herbal tea for him and topping up John's.

"This tastes like..." 

"...mud" finished John

"Not the word that i was going with but an accurate description" mumbled Rodney

"But it helps" said Carson, "so stop complaining or you both can stay in the infirmary till Christmas"

Carson was grinning happily and Evan was laughing, as the Colonel glared at him.

"Major are you..." began Sheppherd, as he began sneezing 3 times in a row.

"There is nothing but a training session this morning and i can run that with Ronan, so why not you go back to bed."

"That's a good idea" he sniffed, as he got up and left the room

"Well i will be in my lab" said Rodney, getting up and heading off followed by Todd

At dinner that night, John, Rodney, Evan, Elisabeth, Todd and Carson sat eating. 

"So secret Santa finally" said Evan, as he took out the notepad and tore the names off. 

He put them in a cup and held it out to Carson, as he took one and then himself and the cup was passed round.

"Christmas morning we will meet for breakfast at 7 and exchange gifts" said Evan

"This is intriguing" said Todd

"Oh and i put in an extra rule" said Evan, "all presents must be hand made."

"Isn't it exciting" grinned Carson, though Rodney looked over in concern.

"John" called Rodney, as he caught up with him outside the canteen

"Rodney, are you ok?"

"I am worried about Carson, he is acting very emotional."

"You are good friends, why not just ask him what the problem is?"

"You think he would tell me, just like that?"

"You have that bottle of whisky in your cupboard, Carson likes his whisky. Have a few drinks first, you know he doesn't hold his drink well"

"Perhaps that is a good idea, i will go and see him later."

Rodney headed to Carson's room an hour later, to hear low talking and annoyed voices from inside. The door opened and he ducked into the shadows, as someone left. Carson lingered in the door watching after them, then he let out a sigh.

"Mo chridhe, i donae deserve ya love. I am a coward and i canae even tell youse"

He wiped his cheek and went inside, as the door slid closed. Rodney stood in the shadows, before going to the door and hearing sobbing from inside. He shook his head and went to leave, he could not deal with...He heard a smash from inside, as he over rode the door with the code and ran in.

"Carson, are you ok?"

"Rodney, is tha youse?" he said, standing by the table

"Yes, i heard a smash."

"The bottle slipped onto the floor, I..." he gestured to a broken bottle on the floor 

"Are you drunk?" asked Rodney 

"Nae drunk, I am drowning my sorrows"

"I saw you were not right at dinner today, what is going on?"

"Nae need ta worry lad, I..." he began, sitting heavily in the chair.

"You tell me or i go to John or Elisabeth, what have you done to your hand."

"Must have cut it" he mumbled

Rodney put on gloves and got a bowl of water, with the first aid kit.

"Youse off somewhere lad" he asked, gesturing to the bottle of whiskey

"To see you actually, i was concerned about your behaviour lately."

"My behaviour?" he asked, in confusion

"Distant, over happy sometimes and terrified the next."

"Aye i am a bit emotional, wit Christmas and being away from mae family. I jus...I..."

Evan stood on the pier, looking out across the water and shaking his head. What was Carson hiding, sometimes they were fine and other times he felt like he was being lied to. Carson was clearly drunk and upset, he'd have to go back and check he was alright.

**Rodney sat thinking about his time in school and college, his life before Atlantis and he frowned. He had never had any true friends, or meaning to his life. Now though he was looked up to, admired and he had good friends. Carson and him had clicked from Antarctica, John was like a brother he never had. He enjoyed the joking round and when Ronan joined in, it was hilarious. Teyla, Elizabeth, Radek, Miko...Yes even Todd.**

**Of all the people to get on with, Todd was completely unexpected. Rodney admired Todd's knowledge, he was constantly looking over his work in the lab. Offering compliments and getting into his personal space, which normally he would have a problem with. Rodney turned the other day, walking straight into Todd and he froze up. His hands rested on his firm chest and Todd's breathing became loud. He backed him into the desk, hands on Rodneys hip and he leaned in running his nose over his hair.**

**"Dr Mckay, you have a most intoxicating scent today" he had purred, Rodney stood speechless and the Todd backed off as the door opened.**

**Rodney had felt confused but aroused and he shook his head, what the hell was he even thinking?**

"Ok all done" said Rodney applying the last few paper stitches and the door flew open.

"Carson I love you and I am sorry that..." Evan stopped, seeing Rodney and freezing in the doorway. "Oh crap"

John sat reading the war and peace book, wondering how Rodney's intervention was going. There was a buzz at the door and he opened it, as Todd came in.

"Sheppherd i have questions, do you have some time?"

"Yes Todd, sit down"

He sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing his long legs and looking troubled.

"I think i am liking someone on Atlantis"

"That is good you are making friends" said John

"Actually Shepherd, i think i want to mate with him" said Todd, bluntly

John spat the water all down him, as Todd grinned.

"Uh...well...oh jeeze, maybe you should talk to Carson or the psychologist about this?"

"Hm i thought about it but i want to tell the man i feel this for."

"Well you can ask, though if he says no..."

"I understand Sheppherd, i have only ever mated with a few humans and i found the whole thing rather unenjoyable but this man is rather intriguing."

"Well uh good luck, when are you intending to uh...approach the man?"

"At the Christmas Eve party in a few days, Dr Weir has arranged for my teeth to be fixed tomorrow and i am most excited." 

"That is great" said John, trying to shake the vision that had come unwelcomed into his head.

Todd left and John shook his head, he felt sorry for Todd's new interest.

"Poor sod" muttered John, going back to his book


	4. Christmas Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to let loose and the consequences

Rodney had left the room quickly, finding out his best friend was gay didn't bother him in the slightest. Though Carson had hidden it from him and that was what hurt the most. He sat down at breakfast the next morning, when he saw Carson and Evan in the line together. They saw him and headed over, sitting opposite him.

"Rodney, are you ok with this?" asked Carson calmly

"With you being together, or the fact that you didn't tell me?" he snapped

"Both" he answered

"I have nothing against people being gay" he said, in a lowered tone. "In fact i had boy and girlfriends in college, it wasn't something that bothered me. I believe you fall in love with the person, not because they match a certain profile."

"It was my fault Dr Mckay, it was me who asked Carson to keep it secret" said Evan

"So were you the great date that Carson couldn't stop grinning about?" asked Rodney, smirking

"Rodney" chuckled Carson and Evan joined in.

The party came round quickly, as John got to the hall. It was decorated even more then before, there was also a disco ball and music playing. A karaoke was set up on stage and the hall was already crowded, as he found a drink and sat on a chair.

Christmas Eve passed in a swirl of drinks, dancing and food. Elizabeth and John danced together, to the fast and slow dances with equal enthusiasm. Carson and Radek sang on the karaoke, their accents together making it seem funnier and completely destroying the song Star Treking by The Firm.

Todd sat amused, as Rodney and him consumed a huge amount of alcohol

"Is this stupidity normal at Christmas?" asked Todd

"Pretty much" said Rodney, "no morals and regrets the next day."

"They certainly will have regrets" said Todd, pointing to Elisabeth sat on Johns lap, as they both were openly kissing the face off each other under some mistletoe.

"Hey Todd, what has happened your teeth look different?"

He smiled, showing his now less pointed teeth that had been cleaned and descaled.

"Went to see the dentist Rodney, are they an improvement."

"Yes definately an improvement Todd, you look almost human" he said

"Listen Rodney, i never see you with anyone here, Does that mean you are already married back on your planet or you just aren't interested."

"The latter" he said, shrugging

Carson had pulled Evan onto the stage and they were now singing A Little Respect by Erasure. Rodney looked round at the other marines, scientists and spectators but they seemed to be enjoying the music. They left the stage, heading out the door with linked hands and Rodney shook his head. 

"Rodney, let's walk i must ask you something personal"

"More personal then normal you mean?"

He grinned and they left, as they got down the corridor and headed to Rodney's room. 

"I am...I think i have fallen for someone on Atlantis" said Todd

"Come in and you can tell me, who they are?"

Todd followed, as Rodney pulled off his jacket and put the whiskey on the table with 2 glasses

"No more alcohol Dr Mckay, it will affect your hypoglycaemia."

"Ok, so tell me about your crush"

"I will just show you" said Todd, stepping forward and took Rodney's head in his hands. 

He pressed his lips to his, as Rodney pulled back looking at Todd in surprise.

"Todd I..."

"Stop talking" he said, "I am not going to wait any longer."

Rodney stepped back over to Todd, backing him towards the bed and they tumbled onto the end of the bed lost in each others embrace. 

The sun rose over Atlantis, as Carson yawned and sat up. An arm wrapped round his waist and a very naked, hot major lay in his bed.

"Oh bloody hell" he chuckled, as he looked round for his clothes which were no-where in the room. "John is right, the next Kirk of Atlantis."

John turned over, looking round the quarters and feeling confused. An arm hooked round his waist, as he turned to see Elisabeth. He was naked in his bosses bed, as he jumped up and so did she. 

"Uh John, what...what did we do?"

"I am not sure but i will just go" he said flustered and rushing from the room with his clothes.

Rodney opened his eyes, to see Todd laying by him and he sat up unsure how he felt about this. Todd was a wraith, a killer and a team mate and they had what slept together. He couldn't remember what had happened, too much to drink and his head was banging. He ran his hand down the markings on Todd's chest, intricate details woven together and they covered the majority of his body. Some looked like scars, as he ran his hand along one and it disappeared beneath the covers. 

"You enjoying yourself Rodney?" asked Todd, as he stroked a hand through his hair

"Did we...you know?"

"No you were far too drunk and i like my partners to take part, when i mate."

"Todd please call it something else, mate we tend to use for animals. Try make love, sleep with, or have sex."

"Ok Rodney now we have sober, do you want to make love with me?"

"That's better, now..." he stopped, as he gaped at Todd

"I want you panting my name, as you wriggle beneath me."

Todd slid over Rodney, straddling him and he nodding pulling him into a kiss. 


	5. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team come clean

Carson and Evan sat at the table in the canteen, no one else but the serving staff were there. Digging into bacon and eggs and smirking at each other like teenagers. 

"Morning" said John, as he came over with Rodney and Todd. 

"Good Morning Sir" chirped Evan 

"I can't believe you two are so alert, you were very drunk last night on that karaoke.

"We were" said Carson, as Evan stroked the hair off Carson's face and then paused realising that everyone was staring at them. 

Elisabeth had joined the table, looking between them and then sipped her coffee.

"What is going on?" asked John

"I am...I am dating Carson" said Evan, as everyone looked between them. 

"Good for you two for coming out" said Rodney, tucking in to his breakfast

"Mckay, you knew" said John, flabbergausted

"Course i did, i am Carson's best friend. Do you have a problem with them?"

He looked at them, as he said nothing.

"Listen you are bedding the boss and i am bedding a wraith, it's not the oddest relationship here" said Rodney

John who had just took a large gulp of coffee began choking, as Carson went to help and he got up and fled the room. 

"Let's do secret santa at lunch" said Evan, as everyone nodded.

"I will go speak to John" said Elisabeth, as she turned to them all. "I don't judge, as long as it doesn't affect your jobs, then it's ok by me."

"Thank you Elisabeth" said Carson, as Rodney nodded.

"Your leader is very understanding" said Todd, wrapping his arm round Rodney and kissing him gently on the side of his mouth.

"Yes she is" as he looked over at Carson and Evan kissing

Elisabeth found John on the pier and he was leaning over, retching and shaking with the cold. 

"John, come with me" said Elisabeth, wrapping an arm round him and leading him back inside to her office. 

"I knew Todd was interested in someone on Atlantis, he told me but i never imagined that anyone would feel the same for him back."

"Todd is right John, we go very much on looks in our race and it is not right. People find love in the most unexpected of places and with their similarities, Rodney and Todd are a good match. He is a lot more smarter then anyone else on Atlantis and he proves it regularly. Todd is very smart too, they may enjoy each others intellect as much as other things. Rodney did an IQ test on Todd, it came back at 159."

"I guess so" said John, "what about Evan and Carson?"

"Is your attitude about gay people, really going to cause a problem on Atlantis because..."

"No" said John, "I will get use to it."

Lunch time John got to the canteen with Elisabeth, to see the other four already eating and pulling crackers. They had party hats on their heads and were singing, as it stopped when John sat down.

"I apologise for this morning" said John, "my reaction was completely out of line."

"It was a normal reaction for a grunt" said Rodney, shrugging as John laughed

"Let's open presents" said Evan, as they all took them out

"I will start" said Rodney, pulling out a box from under the table and giving it to John. "Merry Christmas John"

He took off the lid, lifting out a metal sculpture that spun round with a handle.

"A Ferris wheel" he said, "thank you Rodney."

John took out a wrapped parcel and held it out to Carson, who grinned.

"Thank you lad" as he opened it and had a carved figure of a scots man with kilt and bagpipes. "Wow, this is great."

Carson took out an envelope, passing it to Elisabeth and she opened it to see a black material string with 3 different beads on.

"The athosians believe tha these three rocks together bring health, luck and happiness."

"I love it thank you Carson" she said putting it on

Elizabeth pushed a box over to Todd, as he opened the lid and their was a picture frame inside. It was them in their football kits and holding a cup, from the last football tournament. It said number one football team, as he nodded.

"Thank you Dr Weir" he said, his voice sounded slightly choked and Rodney patted his knee under the table.

Todd took out a large box, sliding it over to Evan.

"Hope it is correct, followed a how to book."

Evan opened it, as there was a table top easel. Hand carved and it had a drawer to store paints and brushes and a stand to clip on the paper.

"Wow Todd, this is amazing thank you."

Evan handed a package to Rodney, as he stopped. 

"Listen i didn't know about you and Todd at this time, it was just a bit of fun but i suppose it has more meaning now."

Rodney opened it to see a painting of him and Todd, standing in the moonlight and pointing at the stars on the end of the pier.

"It is great" he said, "thank you Evan."

"Well let's have fun, eat, drink and have ourselves a merry little Christmas" said Elisabeth

"Until the next disaster" said Rodney

The gate alarm went off and they all laughed

"Well that lasted all of 30 seconds" grinned John, as they all rushed towards the gate room.

THE END


End file.
